Level 586
| moves = | target = | blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 54 | previous = 585 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 587 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 586 is the eleventh level of Gummy Gardens and the one hundred fifty-second ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and score at least 20,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Due to the layout of the board requiring preparation of the candies at the bottom of the conveyor belt to switch out the ingredient (this requires precise movement), low number of moves and a high three star target score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *The difficulty in this level comes from the positioning of the ingredients. They drop into three columns which are interrupted by gaps in the board, meaning the ingredients can almost never be collected without the player shifting the ingredients one column to the left or right. This requires the player to line up a vertical or horizontal match at the perfect time which will allow the ingredient (which continues to move on a conveyor belt) to be shifted sideways. Stars Strategy If you are fortunate enough to have two matching candies above the ingredient, then you need only one of that colour on either side of the bottom of the conveyor to swap out with a vertical match. This occurs occasionally. If you are on mobile, it is suggested to reload until this layout occurs. Otherwise, you must try for a horizontal match: look to the adjacent conveyor at the candy colour (or candies if ingredient on middle conveyor) that is even with your ingredient. Then try to get two candies of that same color on either side of the ingredient conveyor (which requires a great deal of luck). If you do so before the ingredient ready for the switch, you then have to "waste" moves on other side of board hoping not to trigger anything that will move your aligned colours. For the edge conveyors, there are also two non-moving spaces at the top left and right that you can attempt to make same colour. This will also permit a horizontal swap. Once switched, it's relatively easy to bring the ingredients down. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Five colours make it easy to create special candies (not all that useful though). *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, dropping the ingredients alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 110,000 points. *The layout of the board means that the ingredient can only be switched at the bottom of the conveyor belt. Furthermore, if the switch is not made, players will have to wait for four more moves to get it back, wasting at least 12,000 points (4 moves × 3,000 points per move during sugar crush = 12,000 points). With such a small space around the conveyor belt, it is very hard to make the switch. *35 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to Sugar Crush. *The three star target score is high. Trivia *This is the hardest level in this episode to earn three stars. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score, because the ingredients gives the player 20,000 points. Walkthrough Gallery Level 586 (Mobile).png|Mobile version. Category:Ingredients levels Category:Gummy Gardens levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars